


Across the Universe ...

by Der_Katze



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Katze/pseuds/Der_Katze
Summary: SPN Drabble Collection: 100, 200 oder 500 Wörter fokussiert auf Atmosphäre und manchmal einen - Twist!Im Titel findet ihr den Begriff des prompts, danach kommt eine eigene Überschrift.Special Collection von nicht in einem Wort zu übersetzbaren, internationalen Wörtern als prompts.





	1. Heiss!

^

**What the Hell ...?**

 

Flammen. Sengende Hitze. Die Härchen schmelzen von seinen Armen. Aufgehängt mit eisernen Haken durch seine blutig zerfetzten Schultern. Kein Sammy, keine Waffen.

Dean schreckt hoch. "Was zur Hölle...?"

Sein Arm liegt auf dem schwarzen Lenkrad, das die Mittagssonne so aufgeheizt hat, daß er sich fast daran verbrennt.

Orientierungslos starrt er auf die Ladenzeile vor ihm. Gerade öffnet sich eine Tür. Eine junge Frau - Juliet! - kommt ihm grinsend entgegen. Frauenärztin-Besuch. Das Grinsen kann nur eines bedeuten: schwanger.

Irgendwo kocht Freude in ihm hoch, aber das Bild dieses geträumten Ortes ist stärker, wirkt echter als die sonnige Kleinstadt-Szene vor ihm.

Dort sollte er sein.

^


	2. New Year

*

**Ein neues Jahr bricht an ...**

 

Mitternacht.

Der Bunker fühlt sich schlagartig an, als wäre er lebendig begraben. Die Tür quietscht. Gierig atmet er die frische Nachtluft ein. Wann war er das letzte Mal draußen gewesen?

Kahle Bäume und Stoppelfelder in der Dunkelheit über die sich ein sternklarer Himmel wölbt. Am Horizont leuchtet rot der Mars.

Still ist es hier draußen.

Als er zurückkehrt, begrüßt ihn der staubige Geruch von Zuhause. Es ist sehr einsam hier geworden, seitdem Dean weg ist. Dennoch kann er sich keinen besseren Ort vorstellen.

Er bläst den Staub vom alten Ledereinband und schlägt das Werk über die Wiedererweckung der Toten auf.

*


	3. Zungenkuss

~

**The French Kiss**

 

Der Mund an seinem Hals war ungewohnt, aber auch schön. Ein elektrisierendes Kribbeln und erwartungsvolles Zittern in allen Muskelsträngen und Nervenden. Deans Aura und Gedanken vibrierten ähnlich - im Einklang mit seinen.

Außerdem roch sein Freund gut - nach gemeinsamen Kämpfen, überstandenen Weltuntergängen und wiedergewonnenem Vertrauen.

Als Dean seinen Mund auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte, war seine Aufregung in andere Körperregionen geflossen.

Doch als die Moleküle von Deans Zunge sich gegen die seine pressten, war das leider nur verwirrend.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er Dean vorsichtig heranführen wie Engel ihre Zuneigung ausdrückten. Er hoffte sein Freund würde nicht explodieren.

~


	4. Am Set

[

 

**The Winchester Gospels**

 

"Kamera läuft!" - "Ton läuft!" - "Versöhnungsszene Sam und Dean, die Dritte."

Sam Beretta an der Tonangel nickt bestäigend Regieassistent Dean Colt zu. Über die witzige Namensgleichheit mit den Hauptcharakteren der Serie "Winchester-Gospel" hatten sie sich angefreundet.

In der Pause zündet sich Dean eine Zigarette an. "Es gibt ja Gerüchte von so ein paar verrückten Anhänger*innen von Carver Edlund, die glauben, daß es Dean und Sam wirklich gibt. Und das ein Prophet namens Chuck die Bücher geschrieben hat."

Sam sieht Dean lange an, beißt dann herzhaft in einen Apfel. "Mhm, ... weiß nicht. Manchmal hab ich so ein seltsames Gefühl..."

 

 

]


	5. Jacke

§

 

**Vermächtnis**

 

John liegt betrunken auf der Couch, Dean ist einkaufen.

Viel zu weit. Dads Jacke ist riesig. Wie ein Zelt. Nur noch ein paar Minuten.

Er zieht die Jacke über seinen Kopf. Jetzt ist sie wirklich ein Zelt, eines das nach Leder und getrocknetem Blut und Whiskey riecht - nach Dad.

_~ * ~_

John schläft, Dean liegt draußen unter dem Impala.

Er schlüpft in die Jacke. Das Leder knarzt bedenklich, als er es über seine Schultern zieht.

Sam blickt in den Spiegel. Noch nie hat er so nach Winchester ausgesehen, noch nie so fremd.

Die Jacke steht ihm nicht.

 

§


	6. Strand

°

**Facing eternity ...**

 

Das wilde Getrommel auf dem Dach und an den Scheiben flaut langsam ab. Er schaltet die Scheibenwischer aus und sieht wie die letzten Rinnsale über die Windschutzscheibe laufen. Baby steht ganz allein auf diesem sturmumtosten Parkplatz auf den Klippen.

Er kneift die Augen zusammen. Der Pazifik verschwimmt am Horizont mit dem Himmel. Eine bleigraue Fläche vor ihm.

Sein Blick fällt auf den Beifahrersitz. Im Fußraum liegt die Papiertüte. Er sollte einfach zurück zum Motel fahren. Essen. Schlafen. Vergessen.

Stattdessen greift er danach. "Fuck you, Sammy! Fuck you!"

Er stößt gegen die Böen die Tür auf. Der Ozean vor ihm brüllt.

 

°


	7. Schlafentrunken

°

 

**Boundaries**

 

Er hasst die Grenze zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit.

Entweder er hat einen Alptraum, erwacht schweissgebadet, mit Herzrasen und einem Adrenalinlevel wie ein Boxer.

Oder er träumt etwas Schönes. Mum, die aus der Küche ruft, daß das Frühstück fertig sei.

Heute ist es Dad. Er klopft ihm auf die Schulter. "Gut gemacht, mein Sohn!" Der abgetrennte Kopf des Vampirs liegt vor ihren Füßen.

Diese nächsten Momente zwischen Schlaf und Realität hasst er noch mehr, denn mit der Klarheit kommt der Verlust.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Der Traum setzt sich fort.  
Die Hand ist warm und sie streicht so sanft.

"Dean?"

 

°


	8. Blitzeis

°

 

**On slippery ground ...**

 

"... in einer V-Bewegung die Füße nach außen und hinten wegdrücken!"

Er hat mal wieder keine Ahnung wovon Dean spricht.

"Du musst einfach nur deine Körperspannung halten, Cas!... Hier!" Deans Hand landet direkt auf seinem Bauch.

Er mag Deans Wärme. Das Vibrieren seiner Moleküle berührt ihn auf einer anderen Ebene als wenn zum Beispiel Sam ihn anfasst. Es ist als wollten sich seine himmlischen Wellenlängen mit Deans verbinden, diese umhüllen, mit ihnen spielen.

"Woops!" Dean packt ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig an den Aufschlägen seines Trenchcoat, zieht ihn nach oben.

Sein Gesicht ist so nah, dass ihre Atemwolken sich miteinander verbinden.

 

°


	9. novaturient (engl.)

°

 

**Bestandsaufnahme**

 

John schnarcht auf der Couch. Es ist vier Uhr nachmittags. Vor einer Stunde ist er von der Schule gekommen. Seit Dean in der Werkstatt aushilft, sind oft nur John und er hier in dieser Schuhschachtel von einem Appartment.

Er hasst das Schnarchen, aber es ist besser als wenn sein Vater wach ist.

Die ewigen Forderungen,

der immer enttäuschte Blick,

das nie genügende Training,

die potentiell tödlichen Jagden.

War wohl gestern wieder spät geworden - in der Bar.

Er packt sein Algebrabuch aus. Mathe ist das einzige Fach in dem er Nachholbedarf hat. Für Stanford braucht er einen perfect score.

 

_________________________  
[Novaturient](https://niftycore.com/word-for-the-day-novaturient-adj/)

°


	10. Meraki (greek)

°

 

**The Art & Passion of ...**

 

Prüfend fährt er mit dem Daumen seitlich über die Klingenkante. Ein feines metallisches Sirren, das seine Nervenenden wie eine Bogensehne anspannt.

Die Spitze des Messers schwebt nur einige Zentimeter vor dem Augapfel seines Gegenübers. Er lässt ein wenig Weihwasser über das Instrument laufen. Einige Tropfen fallen auf den schweißüberströmten Oberkörper.

Er mustert seinen neuen Partner in diesem unendlichen Tanz, den nur einer überleben wird. Meist ist es er.

Er dreht sich zu seiner „Werkstatt“, greift nach den Glasscherben.

Ein metallisches Klappern hinter ihm auf nacktem Betonboden. Das Geräusch läuft ihm wie ein eisiger Schock über den Rücken. Die Handschellen ...

 

 

____________

[Meraki](https://greekerthanthegreeks.com/2015/03/lost-in-translation-word-of-day-meraki.html)

 

°


	11. Hiraeth (welsh)

°

 

**Lawrence, Kansas**

 

Die echten Erinnerungen sind neblig wie ein Traum. Heraus sticht nur das Feuer, der Geruch nach verbrannten Haaren und Haut.

Irgendwo wabern Bilder in seinem Kopf. Erinnerungen von davor als er noch Feuerwehrmann werden wollte. Oder Cowboy. Oder Rennfahrer. Als seine und die Welt an sich noch in Ordnung waren.

Die unechten Bilder von Mum, die ihm einen Toast schmiert, sind dagegen strahlend klar.

Das traute Heim durchtränkt von Djinn-Gift. Alles gefakt. Verdammte Engel! Fuck Chuck und die Manipulationen der himmlischen Heerscharen und ihrer Handlanger. Manchmal hasst er sogar Cas dafür.

Und dennoch: etwas davon musste es gegeben haben – von seinem Zuhause.

 

________________________________________  
[Hiraeth](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiraeth)

[Dean`s Childhood Room](http://spn-facts.tumblr.com/post/99670475991/27-easter-eggs-deans-childhood-room-contents)

 

°


	12. * Nyctophilia (greek)

°

 

_Timestamp: Anfang Staffel 1_

 

 

**Roads**

 

3 Uhr morgens.

Weit vor ihnen verschwinden die letzten Rücklichter um eine Kurve und sie sind allein auf der Interstate 24 irgendwo zwischen Nashville und St. Louis.

Dean liebt diese Momente, in denen der Asphalt unter den Reifen des Impalas schnurrt - weißes Rauschen, das ihn mit den fokussierten Kegeln der Scheinwerfer in einen Trancezustand versetzt.

Das Brummen des Motors lässt seinen Sitz und das Lenkrad leicht vibrieren. Er kurbelt das Fenster herunter und frische Nachtluft wirbelt durch seine Haare.

Sam gibt auf dem Beifahrersitz ein schläfrig genervtes Murmeln von sich.

Er und Baby jagen weiter durch die Nacht.

 

______________________________________________________  
[Nyctophilia](https://www.yourdictionary.com/nyctophilia)

[Nacht.Dean.Impala.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6e9fd1bd5137157a21dac2beff2f96b8/tumblr_inline_o8q7synkZY1tf4m2j_500.gif)  
[Nacht.Sam.Impala.](https://samanddeanbrothersinarms.files.wordpress.com/2017/05/sleeping-sam-by-sasquatchandleatherjacket.gif)

[Nacht.Impala](https://i.gifer.com/3Rid.gif)

 

°


	13. * Nyctophobia (greek)

°

 

_Timestamp: Anfang Staffel 1_

 

**On the road again ...**

 

 

 

Geschafft. Wieder knapp überlebt. Fall gelöst. Unterwegs zum nächsten Motel.

 

Er liebt den Impala - fast so wie Dean es tut. Immerhin war es sein erstes konstantes Zuhause.

 

Meistens schläft er auf diesen nächtlichen Fahrten, sicher in den Händen seines Bruders. Der Impala schnurrt über den schwarzen Asphalt des nächtlichen Highways, Dean summt ein leise gestelltes Led-Zeppelin-Lied mit. Sam kneift die Augen zusammen.

 

Sein Problem – er hat es Dean nie gesagt – ist die Nacht. Oder seine Phantasien darüber. Sein zweites Problem: es sind keine Phantasien.

 

Er kann die Dunkelheit nicht leiden – nein, er hasst sie! (Aber das darf er sich niemals eingestehen.)

 

Einmal, als kleines Kind, da hat er den Fehler begangen und Dad seine Furcht vor den Monstern in der Nacht gebeichtet. Nach Dads Antwort und der Waffe in seiner Hand nie wieder jemandem. 

 

Fast alles in seiner Kollektion an Dingen, die niemals jemandem passieren sollten, haben sich nachts ereignet – so als würde Gott dann nicht mehr über die Welt wachen.

 

Und so versucht er zu schlafen, den Schreckensszenarien in seinem Kopf zu entkommen.

 

Ein entgegen kommendes Auto blendet ihn durch die geschlossenen Augenlider. Er versucht eine bequemere Position zu finden, während er auf den Aufgang der Sonne wartet.

 

 

_________________

[Nyctophobia](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Achluophobie)

 

 

°


	14. Querencia (span.)

°

 

**Shangri-La**

 

 

Er schließt die Tür und für einen Moment seine Augen.

Das Zimmer riecht immer noch nicht ganz vertraut, irgendwie nach 50er Jahre Möbeln und Altherren-Aftershave, aber es ist seines – ganz allein seins.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Zuerst die Fahrt zurück nach Lebanon, dann ein Notfallanruf von Garth, der Sam und ihn vier Stunden staubige Recherche in alten Wälzern gekostet hat.

Er geht hinüber zum Plattenspieler und legt Led Zeppelins "Kashmir" auf, setzt sich Kopfhörer auf. Im Zimmer nebenan schläft Sam.

Der Whisky reflektiert golden im Licht der Nachttischlampe. Dean lässt mit einem tiefen Seufzen in die Matratze sinken.

 

 

________________  
[Querencia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Querencia)

[Querencia II](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=querencia)

 

°


	15. Sturmfrei (dt.)

°

 

**Fortress**

 

Das erste Mal, dass Dad Dean mit auf die Jagd nimmt. Das erste Mal, dass er allein ist. Alleine zurück bleibt.

Sie hätten zumindest fragen können, ob er mit wollte. Dann hätte er gesagt, dass das nicht ginge wegen seinem Labpartner, den er nicht hängen lassen könne.

Aber sie hatten nicht gefragt. Nicht mal, ob es für ihn okay ist.

Das Grollen des Impalas war im Verkehrlärm aufgegangen, die schwarze, schlanke Silhouette Teil der Blechlawine geworden, die sich im langsamen Feierabendverkehr am „Highway-1-Motel" vorbei schob.

Sam schließt die Zimmertür und durchsucht Dads zurückgelassene Sachen fieberhaft nach Büchern. Und mehr Waffen.

 

__________

[sturmfrei](https://de.thefreedictionary.com/sturmfrei)

 

 

°


	16. ° Sonder (made-up)

°

 

Timestamp: Season 5 Finale

 

**Der Typ mit der gesperrten Kreditkarte**

 

Sie ist spät dran. Wieder mal. Scheisse! Warum muss ausgerechnet jetzt die rote Lampe für den Tank aufleuchten?

Immerhin ist drei Kreuzungen weiter eine Tankstelle. Sie springt aus dem Wagen. Okay. Nur noch schnell zahlen. Der Tankwart sieht den Typ vor ihr durchdringend an. „Ihre Kreditkarte ist gesperrt, Mr. ... Bonham!“

Großartig! Das hatte noch gefehlt. Murphy’s Law sei Dank.  

Der Mann kramt in seiner Brieftasche. „Fucking Hell!", presst er leise durch die Zähne.

Ihr Blick fällt auf sein Handgelenk. Eine frische rote Wunde wie von einem Messer zieht sich darüber. Die feine Haut drum herum ist voller Narben, schlecht verheilter Verletzungen. Ängstlich blickt sie in sein Gesicht. Unerwartet jung, gerade mal Mitte zwanzig. Und hübsch. Auf eine rauh verlebte Art.

Doch wenn sich das hier nicht bald löste, würde ihr Boss sie dieses Mal feuern. Da brauchte sie gar nicht damit anzukommen, daß Elliott wieder so stark geweint hatte, als sie ihn im Kindergarten abgeben wollte. Und der Tank leer war.  

Gerade greift der Typ vor ihr in die Tasche seiner Lederjacke. Etwas blinkt darin metallisch auf. Alles krampft sich in ihr zusammen.

Wenn der Typ jetzt anfangen würde wild um sich zu schießen... Sie würde es ihm zutrauen. Er sieht aus als hätte er schon öfter eine Waffe abgefeuert. Vielleicht in der Army?

Der Mann zieht ein gerolltes Bündel Geldscheine heraus und zählt zerknitterte 1- und 5-Dollarscheine auf den Tresen.

„Da fehlen noch zwölf Dollar siebzig, Freundchen. Wenn du die nicht gleich rüberwachsen lässt, ruf ich die Bullen.", knurrt der Kassierer.

Der Mann kramt in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans. Dunkle Flecken zieren diese. Blut? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Oder?

Kleingeld klingelt auf den Tresen.

„Fehlen noch vier Dollar.“

„Hier!“ Sie wedelt mit einer 5-Dollar-Note. Nichts ist gerade wertvoller als ihre Zeit.

Überrascht dreht sich der Mann um. „Das kann ich nicht ...“

Er lügt. Sie sieht die Not versteckt in seiner Körpersprache. Ein Leidensgenosse.

„Bitte. Ich bestehe darauf.“ Sie legt dem Kassierer das Geld hin. Dieser mustert sie, nickt dann.

„Danke.“ Kleine Lachfältchen bilden sich um die Augen des Mannes. Sein Mund bewegt sich aber sie versteht nicht was er sagt, denn die Augen des Mannes sind so – intensiv. Sowohl die Farbe als auch der Blick. Er sieht sie an, als ob sie eben die Welt gerettet hätte.

Dann legt er ihr die vernarbte Hand auf die Schulter, drückt einmal, warm und fest wie sein Blick. Sie schaudert. Weiß nicht warum.

 

_***** _

 

Sie schafft es nicht pünktlich zur Arbeit, aber ihr Chef ist nicht da. Nur ihre Kollegin Sally, die ihr verschwörerisch zuzwinkert.  
  
Ihr Kreislauf fährt von 180 runter. Sie macht sich eine Tasse Kaffee und geht hinüber zu Sally, will erzählen, was sie aufgehalten hat.

Sie spürt die Hand wieder auf ihrer Schulter. Den Blick. Sie findet keine Worte, die diese seltsame Situation vorhin beschreiben können, keine Worte für diesen Mann.

„Elliot wollte wieder nicht im Kindergarten bleiben.“, seufzt sie und Sally nickt mitfühlend.

Der Typ mit der gesperrten Kreditkarte wird ihre eigene kleine Geschichte bleiben.            

 

 

___________

[sonder - Video](https://vimeo.com/83358821) 

[sonder II](http://www.dictionaryofobscuresorrows.com/post/23536922667/sonder)

 

°


	17. ° Mortala (roman.)

°

 

Timestamp: Season 5 Finale

 

**The Fall**

 

 

Am Tag danach laufen seine Gedanken in einem Kreis aus "Sam! - Sam! - Sammy ..."

 

Er fährt.

 

Drei Bundesstaaten von Stull entfernt, schließt er sich in einem Motelzimmer ein. 

Er kennt die wellige, weinrote Tapete. Ist wohl schon mal hier gewesen.

Aus Versehen hat er ein Doppelzimmer genommen. Das Bett neben ihm ist leer. Verdammte Gewohnheit. 

 

Er geht die Szene wieder und wieder durch. Wo hat er versagt?

 

Es musste sie geben, die Worte, die er nicht gefunden hatte, die Sammy davon abgehalten hätten zu springen. 

Er reibt das Wasser aus seinen Augen.

Zumindest die Worte für einen echten Abschied. 

 

 

___________

[mortala](https://www.almaany.com/en/dict/en-ro/mortala/)

 

 

°


	18. ° Tacenda (lat.)

°

 

**Es gibt keine Kondolenzkarten für Brüder in der Hölle.  
**

 

 

Über ihr Band kann er fühlen, wann Dean zu schwach ist ihn fortzuschicken. In den letzten Tagen hat er sich kaum von Deans Seite und dessen pechschwarzen Selbstvorwürfen getraut.  

Er versucht zwischendurch im Angel-Radio, das sich immer mehr nach Krieg der Engel anhört, Informationen über Sam zu finden. Oder Luzifer. Den Käfig. Aber entweder weiß niemand etwas oder es ist ihnen egal.

Castiel schaltet auf Sichtbarkeit, tut so, als hätte er sich gerade erst im Motelzimmer materialisiert – in einer Hand eine Tüte mit Bacon-Cheeseburgern, in der anderen ein Six-pack, die er innerhalb von Hunderstelsekunden irgendwo geholt hat.

Dean zuckt kurz zusammen, hebt dann seufzend die Hand und nimmt das Essen entgegen. Beim ersten Bissen sieht er aus als hätte Castiel ihm fettige Pappe mitgebracht. Mit einem Würgen öffnet er eine der Dosen und trinkt sie in einem Zug halb leer.

„Whisky?“ Deans Augen sehen das erste Mal seit langem ein wenig hoffnungsvoll aus bis Cas den Kopf schüttelt.

„Das nächste Mal.“ Dean nickt.

Die Stille im Raum wird nur vom Brummen des Kühlschranks gefüllt und am liebsten würde Cas sich wieder unsichtbar machen.

Es gibt im Menschlichen keine Worte, um Dean aus seiner Trauer zu erreichen.

Und so wacht er... 

 

 

________________

[Tacenda ](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Tacenda)

 

 

 

°


	19. ° Caraphernelia (made-up)

°

 

**Pierce the veil**

 

Ein Mal gestattet er es sich durchzudrehen.

Verzweifelt gräbt er in Sams zurückgelassener Tasche, wühlt darin nach Sam, nach ... etwas.

Eine dreckige Jeans, schwarzrote Flecken – Bradys Blut. Sams Flanellhemd ist viel zu weich und lebendig. Er presst es an sein Gesicht, versinkt im herben Schweißgeruch seines Bruders.

Er will die leere Tasche gerade in die Ecke feuern, als er ein hartes Rechteck darin fühlt. Vorsichtig entfernt er den Boden und hält ein Buch in der Hand, das Dads Journal ähnelt.

Als er die erste Seite aufschlägt, findet er allerdings keine Monsterbeschreibungen, sondern strahlende Gesichter. Sam und Jess am Strand. Darunter steht in einer Schrift, die nicht Sams ist: „Unser erster Urlaub – Big Sur 2002“ .

Wie in Trance blättert Dean weiter durch Spaziergänge, Picknicks mit Freund*innen und Unifeiern. Ein Bild hält ihn gefangen. Im Vordergrund zwei Paar Beine auf einem Bett. Im Hintergrund ein Fenster durch das die Sonne strahlt.

Dean leckt  sich das salzige Wasser und den Rotz von den Lippen, schneuzt in ein dreckiges Taschentuch.

Wenn er Sam noch eines sagen könnte, dann daß er im Stanford verzeiht – von ganzem Herzen.

Er packt alles zusammen – auch seine Sachen.  

Endlich weiß er, wie es für ihn weiter geht.  

 

 

___________

[Caraphernelia](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Caraphernelia)

 

 

°


	20. ° mágoa (portug.)

°

 

**Playing Dean**

 

Das Salz vor Tür und Fenstern, das Messer unter seinem Kissen sind irritierend, doch sie versteht.

Sie beobachtet ihn, sieht ihm zu wie er gedankenverloren den Rasen mäht, Ben versucht bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen, wie er knapp die Flasche Bier des Nachbarn beim Anstoßen verfehlt.

Er fakt es wirklich gut, aber sie kannte ihn schon bevor ...

Durch seine wohl gepflegte Maske erkennt sie unter den Lachfältchen die eingebrannten Linien, fühlt den Schmerz in jedem Scherz, den er sich von den Lippen zwängt.

Eine Hülle, die Dean spielt.

Er ist hier - bei ihr, aber er ist nicht da.  

 

______

[mágoa](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/96/e2/26/96e22642cae0f1bcbc1d8a1b73e6a707.jpg)

 

 

°


	21. ° Razliubit (russ.)

°

 

**Leben**

 

 

Der Junge ist ein Wunder.

Wenn er nicht zu betrunken ist, grübelt er, ob Ben wirklich sein Sohn ...

Dann ist es nicht mehr wichtig.

Nach einem Monat auf der Wohnzimmer-Couch hat Lisa vorsichtig vorgeschlagen, daß es in ihrem Bett viel bequemer ist und er ist einen Stock höher gewandert.

Er kann sehen, daß sie gut aussieht, er erinnert sich an die verrückten Stunden zwischen ihnen, die Leidenschaft.

Sie ist wunderbar. Verständnisvoll, bedrängt ihn nicht, lässt ihn einfach sein.

Er ist dankbar, daß sie ihn, das Wrack, aufgenommen hat.

Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, daß er nicht mehr lieben kann.

 

 

_____

[razbliuto](https://wordsnquotes.com/post/137990465714/razbliuto-definition)

 

 

°


End file.
